Mobile multi-hop broadcast packet radio networks are known for their rapid and convenient deployment, self organization, mobility, and survivability. In this type of network as illustrated in FIG. 1, a transmission from one node, for example node 1, is broadcast to all nodes in its “neighborhood”. Ultra-high frequency (UHF) systems generally have a neighborhood defined by nodes within line of sight of the transmitting node (these nodes being termed within one “hop” of the transmitting node). For example, in FIG. 1 nodes 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 make up one neighborhood. For data transmitted from node 1 to propagate multiple hops, the data must be relayed by one or more of node 1's neighbors. For example, node “a” (likewise nodes b, c, and g) is two hops away from the node 1 transmitter. The data will be relayed in this manner until it has arrived at all intended destination nodes.
Since there are generally limitations on the number of simultaneous transmissions that a receiver can successfully process (typically one), collisions can be avoided by the assignment of time slots in which individual nodes can transmit. There are many approaches to deciding which nodes are assigned which slots, and the approach is generally driven by the network applications, such as, broadcast, multicast, unicast, datagrams, virtual circuits, etc. Because the problem of optimally assigning slots in this environment is mathematically intractable, a heuristic approach is taken to design an integrated protocol that both chooses the number of slots to assign to each neighboring node and coordinates their activation in the network.
Tactical military and commercial applications require self-organizing, wireless networks that can operate in dynamic environments and provide peer-to-peer, multi-hop, multi-media communications. Key to this technology is the ability of neighboring nodes to transmit without interference. Neighboring nodes transmit without interference by choosing time slots and channels that do not cause collisions at the intended unicast or multicast receivers. This functionality is provided by the Unifying Slot Assignment Protocol (USAP) which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,868, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The function of USAP is to monitor the RF environment and allocate the channel resources on demand and automatically detect and resolve contention resulting from changes in connectivity.
It is therefore desirable for a wireless ad-hoc radio node network system to use a retransmission system, with desired efficiencies for retransmissions. Accordingly, there is a need for a recirculation retransmission queue which avoids linear searching of a retransmission queue for data cells which may be available for retransmission.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.